The invention relates to a method for providing information relating to the operational state of a motor vehicle to a driver, which motor vehicle comprises at least one electric motor operating with a fixed transmission ratio for driving the motor vehicle.
In modern motor vehicles, for example hybrid motor vehicles or electric vehicles, electric motors are used which drive the motor vehicle with a fixed transmission ratio. An electric motor can cover the total desired speed range here, for example, in a rotational speed range of 0 to 12 000 rpm.
In order to communicate the operational state of the electric motor to the driver, what are referred to as “power meters” have been proposed which operate together with a speed display (tachometer), for example on a combination display device. The power meter displays as a function of an operational variable of the electric motor, for example as a function of the actual rotational speed thereof, a value which is not specified in more detail but which, however, for a driver who is accustomed to a manual shift or automatic transmission, is, on the one hand, unfamiliar and difficult to understand, but, on the other hand, can also be difficult to interpret if it is considered that an electric motor has, at low rotational speeds, a rather poor efficiency and an improved efficiency is then usually only achieved at relatively high rotational speeds and/or relatively high speeds.